crossroadshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Cardinal Magic
Cardinal Magic is the magic used by Anxo Solis-Xorias, Evanax Elnaeus, and Claire M. Elnaeus. It is an ancient form of magic that originated on Domionica, which is where they come from. This magic cannot be easily replicated in full or otherwise copied, lest the copier risks injuring (or even killing) themselves or those around them. ---- =Creation Lights= As the name of this branch states, most of the magic in this branch of it is characterized by healing, creating, etc. The main users of this branch are Lightbringers, Piaeri, and Pondera Magi. All the lights in this branch are generally harmful to users of the opposing branch, despite their otherwise-beneficial uses. Emerald The most basic healing light. It can heal basic wounds and create small to medium-sized objects. It generally cannot bring people back from the dead unless considerable effort is put forth. Like it's higher-ranked cousin, a well-trained user can use this light for offensive purposes. Emerald spells are at least B Rank. Sapphire It can heal severe wounds and create large objects. It can bring people back from the dead with some effort from the user. A well-trained user can even use this light for offensive purposes. Sapphire spells are at least A Rank. Souten A very powerful and rare light. Known to only be used by the Piaeri, it is the ultimate creation light. It can even bring people back from the dead and create new life. Demons will in most cases die from being hit by a strong enough Souten. Souten spells are at least S Rank, although SS Rank abilities of any sort are rare. ---- =Destruction Lights= Just as there exists a Creation branch, there exists a Destruction branch. These lights are characterized by breaking down or erasing matter. This branch is infamous for being very dangerous to use. The primary users of these Lights are Darkbringers and Demons. All the lights in this branch, while already harmful to others, have an even greater effect on users of the opposing branch. Ruby A step down from Amethyst, it will injure you, but not kill you unless the user is putting serious effort into it. The power of this light is enough to cause damage to moderately sized buildings, and any human struck by it will likely be severely injured and possibly die from the after-effects, but not be killed directly by the light itself. Ruby spells are at least B Rank. Amethyst Completely erases any object it comes into contact with, has potential to cause backlash on user, especially if inexperienced with wielding it. The "Bomb" style has been known to wipe out entire cities. Amethyst spells are at least A Rank. Kumori The main trait of this light is that it can only be used by Demons (and their hybrids) and its destructive potential is second to none, except maybe Prism. When used against Bringers, this light nullifies their natural regeneration, forcing them to tend to any injuries caused by it. In addition, the only creation light capable of outright overpowering it is Souten, rendering most healing by Emerald and Sapphire ineffective and forcing more-mundane treatments to be administered. Kumori spells are at least S Rank, although SS Rank abilities of any sort are rare. ---- =Balance Lights= This branch of magic is generally the most misunderstood branch of Cardinal Magic, due to the rarity of certain lights and some requirements that must be met before a user of this branch has access to them. The main trait of these lights is that they are extremely versatile and can be used for multiple purposes. Gold The Light of the Pondera Magi, or the Balance Mages. Those who can use it will have access to two opposing Cardinal Lights, most-commonly Ruby and Emerald. Most Gold users do not have access to Sapphire or Amethyst except in extremely rare cases. Gold spells are typically S Rank. Prism The Light of the Gemberai. It is rare; in fact, rarer than even Souten. It allows the users to do what they will with its power, so long as they are magically capable of such manipulation. As it can either create or destroy (or even do something completely different), it is the only Light that can both combat and be affected by the other types. Prism's rarity and versatility makes it one of the very few things that can earn an SS Rank. ---- =Common Uses= What follows here is a list of common uses for the lights. "Beam" A concentrated beam of light. Due to being focused into a smaller area, it is more-powerful than the basic "Light" usage, but in exchange for the increased power, it cannot affect as many targets at once. "Blade" A tangible circular blade formed of light. The most-common usage of this form is for it to be thrown, cutting anything in its path. It is recommended that the user have some proficiency in ranged weapons before attempting this, as missed throws are both embarrassing and leave the user open to counterattack. "Bomb" Another concentrated form of light. Specifically, this one is an orb of light formed in the user's hand, which is then smashed into the floor, where it detonates. This is the only usage where even Creation lights are ironically-destructive, although the Destruction lights naturally deal more damage. "Cage" Primarily used as a trap, this usage ensnares one target inside a cage formed of light. Creation-based cages are normally harmless on their own but difficult to escape as the bars reform if broken. Destruction-based cages aren't as sturdy, but they are also a greater threat as they will cut the target to pieces if the cage walls are closed in. "Dagger" A melee-oriented variant of the "Blade" usage. Instead of a thrown blade, the light is used to form a dagger instead, which is used for quick cutting attacks. If the user is skilled enough to dualwield, a second dagger may be formed. "Light" The most-basic form of light use. When cast upon one or more targets, inflicts the specific light's effect upon them. The exact effect varies by the specific light used—while not completely hard and fast rules, use the following list for a general guildeline: * Emerald: Basic healing magic, allowing for quick recovery from most minor and some major injuries, as well as recovery from simpler ailments, such as poison or burns. * Sapphire: Intermediate healing magic, allowing for recovery from injuries and ailments of most types, and can also serve as basic revival magic (depending on the cause of death). Can be used to lift curses. * Souten: Advanced healing magic, allowing for recovery from pretty much anything. Also capable of revival except in rare cases. * Ruby: Basic offensive magic, causes moderate damage through a corrosive effect. * Amethyst: Intermediate offensive magic, being a stronger form of Ruby. Amethyst users are also capable of inflicting curses upon others. * Kumori: Advanced offensive magic, capable of taking down most things without much trouble. Death by Kumori is usually only reversible by Souten. * Gold: See Emerald or Ruby. * Prism: See any of the above. "Scissor" Essentially a much, much larger form of the "Dagger" usage. ---- =Races= What follows here is a list of the races that are capable of using these lights. Bringers This race is characterized by its use of the lights in general (excluding Souten/Kumori/Prism). Wielders of Emerald or Sapphire are referred to as Lightbringers, wielders of Ruby and Amethyst as Darkbringers, and wielders of Gold as Pondera Magi. All Bringers can, with enough effort, learn to use any of these five lights, but every single Bringer has an affinity for only one of the five. Which of those it would be is actually a genetic trait: a pair of Emerald users are more likely to have children that also use Emerald, a Lightbringer mother and Darkbringer father cannot accurately guess what lights their children would use, etc. Each Bringer's weaknesses appear largely tied to their personal affinities, as well; Emerald users are susceptible to Ruby or Amethyst, for example. In addition to weaknesses to their opposite type, all Bringers have a weakness to Kumori. Futhermore, a slight offshoot of the race—the Speculum Animae—have the ability to (involuntarily, and sometimes painfully) transform based on the type of light used against them, becoming attuned to the most-recent type to strike, and inheriting the weaknesses and resistances of the same until struck by another. Piaeri/Piaerae The name of their race translates to "holy pious master" (or "mistress," for females). Originally considered a separate race, Piaeri have come to now be known as a higher order of Bringers. Their main light is Souten and their main weakness is to Kumori. In many cases a Pia, as they are colloquially known, are seen as angels due in part to the power of their light. They are also the only race that can fly. Demons On Domionica (specifically Korani) they originate from Hreth, and are characterized by their use of Kumori, which is unique to their race. They are weak to every light save for their own (particularly Souten), but exactly how weak they are to any given light depends on that light's tier. Mists and Shadows Hybrids of Bringers and Demons. They have access to Kumori, as well as creation lights (Mists) or destruction lights (Shadows). In extremely rare cases, they instead have access to Kumori and Gold (hybrids of this variety are also referred to as Mists). In exchange for their versatility, they inherit all of the weaknesses of both parent races—meaning they have a weakness to any light used against them offensively—and almost all light use of their own (regardless of type) results in minor self-injury (typically burns to the hands). Gemberai A race of strange angels that coexist within themselves. They may have two minds in one body (with the body reflecting their liminal nature and most often being hermaphroditic), or they may exist as two bodies with one mind (commonly one of each gender, though same-gender pairs are possible). They use Prism Light, which acts purely on the wants of the user. Their weaknesses, besides Kumori, are largely unknown.